SD Gundam: For the Benefit
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: The Gundams hold a Woodstock. Can't get any more straightforward than that. Rated T for chapter 7, the rest are tame. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

For the Benefit 

This fic is partially a rip-off/companion piece to "Shock" on Mediaminer and a rehashing of all the musical numbers that were supposed to go in my old "Happy Feet" fanfiction with only the lightest hinting of a plot... right now, anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me and whatever characters don't appear on the show.

SUMMARY: Kibaomaru funds and Charon the Sabercat organizes a benefit concert for the reunification of Ark, and asks the Gundam Force to help.

* * *

The situation: Ark is in a state of anarchy. Not the bad kind of anarchy, per se, but a state where the people would rather give each other angry looks and overcharge them for trade goods than get along. Kibaomaru couldn't do much; his public image was a bit tarnished what with the Dark Axis invasion and all. He needed something, anything, to make him look good in the public eye. 

He thought about what he had. Charisma? Worked on a small scale, but he had a tendency to get nervous talking to large groups. And when he got nervous, he got violent. Several nobusshi had received concussions through his "pep talks". Ability? Oh, he had tons of that, but it didn't do him any good if he didn't have respect. Respect? Still nothing.

But money... oh-ho-ho, did he have money. Sadly, though, money didn't buy respect, bravery with crowds, or anything more than food and flash.

But then again... flash bought respect.

* * *

Captain's projector flash on without warning, and Charon the Sabercat appeared in front of the Gundam Force from a nondescript grassy field(wherever she was, it seemed to have a surplus of Zakos wandering around in the background). She waved to the Gundams. "Howdy, guys." 

"Hi, Charon!" Shute shouted. Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Rele rushed to Captain side and simultaneously said their various hellos. "Why are you calling us?"

"You guys are gonna freak out," Charon squealed in excitement. A small rat peeked out from behind her neck; it was Charon's newest pet. "Kibaomaru's throwing a Woodstock!"

Silence.

Charon's enthusiasm dissipated. "Oh yeah, you guys don't knowwhataWoodstockis. Kibaomaru payed me to organize a great big gettogether. There are gonna be people from all over Ark coming to just camp out for a few days. There'll be, like, food and t-shirts and live music and, uh..." Charon scratched the back of her neck. "Probably loose chicks, because there always are.

"Butanyway, the point is I need you guys to be the live music, or at least find me someone else to be."

"I can ask my Dad's band to play," Shute guessed.

Captain nodded. "Guneagle is experimenting with a musical group as well"

Baku and Zero chuckled.

"Going through that phase, is he?" Zero sighed. "Oh, the times me and my comrades spent together. It actually was a decent band..." His happy voice subsided into an embarassed sweat. "Until Rock hit me over the head with my mandolin..."

"So are- Gygax!" Charon reached behind her neck and readjusted her rat (he was running down her back). "Bad rat. You guys in?"

Shute shrugged. "Okay!"

Captain nodded. "Affirmative."

Zero puffed himself up. "Gladly, m'lady."

Baku scratched his head. "I can't sing."

Captain looked confused. "You sing more often than any of us."

"That doesn't mean I can sing good"

The Winged Knight nearly fell out of the sky. "The word is well!" Charon reached to turn of the screen. "I'll e-mail you guys the backstage passes."

A real short intro. Waiting for feedback. Laterness.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Benefit

SD Gundam belongs to Bandai. Let's get rolling.

The nondescript grassy field Charon was holding Gundamstock in turned out to be smack in the middle of Ark. In the short time it took to pack up the Gundam Force's belongings, the area had been fenced in with food vendors and t-shirt booths. A huge amphitheater drew the Gundams's eyes to the North. The area just in front of the theater had been fenced off, and for good reason; all of the un-fenced space had been taken over by tents, campfires, and miscellaneous Gundams.

These miscellaneous included the Gundam Force now. Shute, Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru were all perched on an overlook that, well, overlooked the concert grounds.

"Wow..." Shute jostled his Bear Scout bag, mentally checking to be sure he had everything. "This is gonna be fun!"

"It sure will, Shute!" Bakunetsumaru beamed. "It'll be just like when I was a kid! We'll sleep on the ground, eat whatever we want, and sleep next to people we don't know!"

The group got really quiet.

"I told you it would be fun!" Charon the Sabercat appeared from behind the Gundams, holding a small red bag over her shoulder. As always, her hair was ponytail and messy, and her bare feet were covered in dried mud. "You guys ready for Gundamstock?"

Zero went "Uh..." while the other three nodded their heads. However, it was Zero Charon paid attention to.

"Wassamatter, Zero?"

"Well..." he twiddled his hands nervously. "I... invited Fleur..."

"HA!" Bakunetsumaru could barely keep himself from giggling. "That'll be great! Your little prissy princess fiancée-" (He pronounced it "fy-ance".) "-won't last one minute sleeping on the-"

WHANG!

Bakunetsumaru dropped cold, Fleur quickly taking his place. "Thank you, Baku."

"Hi, Fleur." Charon waved politely. "Pack everything I told you to?"

"I think so..." Fleur nervously tugged on a knapsack strap sitting on her shoulder. "But I still think this... 'camping' thing is a little iffy."

Zero summoned a rose for his beloved. "There is no need to worry, my love. I will take every measure to make sure you are at your most comfortable."

Captain asked, "What about Azural and Lucky?"

Lucky zoomed over the bunch as if on cue. "WOOO! PARTY!"

Azural skipped along behind, humming Bob Dylan songs off the top of her head.

"Surprisingly, they're not too bothered by it."

Without warning, Charon's handbag chirped. She reached in, pulling out her pet rat (Fleur screamed) and a cell phone. "Oh, Cybertoy's here!"

"CYBERTOY! I like him!" Shute set his backpack down. "He let me win the SDG World Series! Where is he?"

"Uh..." Charon scratched her head. "On stage. He's got a number."

"Then let's go watch." Captain clutched Shute's hand and pulled him to the rapidly filling stage area.

&&&

**Cybertoy, dressed in his favorite author costume (an Organization 13 robe from Kingdom Hearts 2) stood on the middle of the stage. He held his PET in his hand, using it as a microphone.**

"_My life was wrapped around the circus... And the Marx brothers, but I go off-script."_**  
The crowd giggled. A rather heavy-set Gundamess dressed in a cloth kimono (an oddity for Ark) waddled out onto the stage and stood beside Cybertoy. **  
_"Her name was Lydia. I met her on Youtube, (or, at least, that's the link I sent to Charon the Sabercat.)"_

**The crowd laughed again. Cybertoy smiled humbly and cleared his throat. The Gundamess lowered her robe-**

**SHE WAS COVERED IN TATTOOES!**

**Cybertoy's smile only got wider. "Ah, Lydia..."**

_Cybertoy: She was the most glo-OOOOOrious creature_

_Under the su-hun.  
Guiess. DuBarry. Garbo._

**It was quiet. Cybertoy shrugged. "I don't really know who they are either. I just know they were pretty."**

**The Gundamess chirped, embarrassed, and blushed.**

_Cybertoy: Rrrrolled into one._

_Oooooooh!  
Lydia, oh Lydia, say have you met Lydia,  
Lydia, the Tattooed Lady?_

**Cybertoy half-danced, half-strode around the tattooed Gundamess.**

_Cybertoy: She has eyes that folks adore so,  
And a torso even more so._

_Lydia, oh Lydia, that "encyclopidia",  
Oh, Lydia, the Queen of Tattoo!_

**Cybertoy spun the Gundamess around so her back was facing the audience. She looked over her shoulder and blushed. The humans hand circled the area just between where her shoulder blades would be.**

_Cybertoy: On her back is the Battle of Waterloo._

**He turned her slightly so her right shoulder was facing the audience. **

_Cybertoy: Beside it the wreck of the Hesperus, too._

**Finally, he turned her back to her back, and raised her wavy hair.**

_Cybertoy: And proudly above waves the Red, White, and Blue,_

_You can learn a lot from Lydia!_

_La la la, la la la._

**He pointed to the crowd. "Now you guys!"**

_Crowd: La la la, la la la!_

"**That's the spirit!"**

_Cybertoy: When her robe is unfurled, she will show you the world,  
If you step up and tell her where._

**He grabbed "Lydia's" left arm-**

_Cybertoy: For a dime you can see Kankakee_

**-And then her right arm. **

_Cybertoy: or **Paris**,_

"**Lydia" giggled and rolled her tattooed stomach.**

_Cybertoy: Or Washington crossing the Delaware._

_La la la, la la la._

"_**EVERYBODY!"**_

_Crowd: La la la, la la la!_

_Cybertoy: Oh Lydia oh Lydia, say have you met Lydia,  
Lydia the Tattooed Lady?  
When her muscles start relaxin',_

**Cybetoy tapped "Lydia's" arm. She flexed her bicep.**

_Cybertoy: Up the hill comes Andrew Jackson_

_Lydia oh Lydia, that encyclopidia,  
oh Lydia the queen of them all!  
For two bits she will do a mazurka in jazz,  
With a view of Niagara that nobody has.  
And on a clear day you can see Alcatraz.  
You can learn a lot from Lydia!_

_La la la, la la la!_

**He cupped his hands to his mouth. "You know what to do!"**

_Crowd: La la la, la la la!_

**He twirled his PET proudly. "I love this crowd!"**

_Cybertoy: Oh Lydia, oh Lydia that encyclopidia,  
Oh Lydia the champ of them all._

"**Lydia" had her back to the crowd again. **

_Cybertoy: She once swept an Admiral clear off his feet._

**Her rocked her very large hips in time with the music.**

_Cybertoy: The ships on her hips made his heart skip a beat.  
And now the old boy's in command of the fleet...  
For he went and married Lydia!_

**He finished with a flourish of his hands, "Lydia" still blushing furiously. **

&&&

"That was cool!" Shute applauded Cybertoy as he jumped off the stage and into the thinning crowd.

Captain clapped very stiffly, not quite grasping the concept of applause. "Good job, Cybertoy."

"I love..." Fleur looked over her shoulder as the tattooed Gundam walked past. "That you actually had Lydia show up to help you with the number."

"Huh?" Cybertoy flipped down his hood and scratched his golden blond hair. "She was just someone I saw in the crowd."

The group's eyes grew.

Charon squeaked with joy. "This is gonna be fun!"

Das my people, man! Laterness!


	3. Chapter 3

For the Benefit

SD Gundam belongs to Bandai. Fleur, Lucky, and Azural from the last chapter belong to FennFeatherDragon. Cybertoy belongs to himself. Crimson belongs to TDATCrystalDragon.

* * *

Gundamstock was a hit. Cybertoy's opening number spread faster than gossip ('cause that's what it was, and nothing spreads faster), and soon there were more Gundams than the previous set-up could handle. Charon had to have Kibaomaru pay to put in an RV park and separate campground for the higher-paying crowd. The Gundam Force almost retreated to the higher campground before Charon stopped them. They were now parked directly on the border of the RV park and "Hippieville". 

Princess Rele, luckily, had popped out of a trailer and offered the Gundams air mattresses and lawn chairs to sit on (before then, they simply had to sit on the ground). With a little convincing, she was talked into sitting around with them for the next musical act.

"So..." She cooed at Shute, who was only paying the minimum amount of attention. "What do you do for fun on these... 'cam-ping' trips?"

Charon burst out of a tent in her swimsuit. "River! Woohoo!"

She was gone as quickly as she had appeared, followed by Cybertoy and one of the Gundivers each in a pair of swim trunks.

Shute twitched his head towards the small group. "That sort of stuff."

Rele shuddered. "How... vulgar! They're going to swim in a river? With all the little fish and slimy stuff that grows on the rocks?"

"Rocks?" Shute gasped and dove into a tent. "I wanna make a dam out of the rocks!" He flew out of the flap in nothing but his lucky red swim trunks. "WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!"

"Uh..." Rele sighed and summoned a newspaper. "Whaaatever..."

"That's camping for you." Bakunetsumaru sat down in the chair next to Rele and promptly broke it. "The less time you spend at your camp, the more fun you have. Hey, what are you reading?"

"_Variety_."

"A variety of what?"

"OO! _Variety_!" Zero put his head over Rele's shoulder. "Is there any news about the next Hellboy movie?"

Baku huffed. "What's it a variety of?"

"It's a trade paper," Zero explained. "It's full of news directly from the movie industry."

"Lemme see!" Baku snatched the paper. "Hix makes Pics..." He hastily gave it back. "I don't get it."

&&&

**Zero sighed, "You see, my friend..."**

**With a wave of his hand, the scenery changed. Now he, Baku, and Rele were in the middle of a Hollywood back lot littered with go-fers and props.**

_Zero: In Hollywood they have a different language that they speak;_

_It's spoken by those folks who went to school for just one week._

**Rele held up the cover of her magazine.**

_Rele: It's found inside Variety, a magazine they use..._

**Then Zero took Baku by the hand and began to whisk him away.**

_Zero and Rele: And no one understands it when they read the movie news..._

**Rele gave the magazine a flick, and it became the backdrop. Baku looked throughly confused while Rele pointed to each word.**

_Rele: Like "Hix makes Pics, but the Flick Needs Fix"_

_Zero: Means someone made a movie that bombed-_

**The world exploded, or that's what it felt like, and soon the bunch was in front of the Warner Brothers Studio gate. **

_Rele: "The Veeps in Charge are Now at Large"_

**Three business-suit wearing executives went flying over their heads.**

_Zero: Means everyone involved is gone._

**Another fast change. Now the group was in front of a movie poster.**

_Rele: "The Plot Conflicts, No Beautiful Chicks"_

**Zero, somehow, plucked the poster away, and it became a Blockbuster VHS box.**

_Zero: So it's comin' out of video soon!_

**Zero opened the box, and they were in a movie theater. Baku seemed dizzy, but interested. **

_Rele: They're taking their licks 'cause the critics say, "Nix," _

**A snap of his fingers, and Zero was in an editing room with Rele at the film reel and Baku running by with scissors. Zero made an angry face and caught him by the scruff of his neck.**

_Zero: And the editors are gonna try and fix it in the mix._

**They were back at camp almost as quickly. Rele opened Variety back up.**

_Rele: But "The Stock sees Green" on page 13_

_Zero: Means Disney's up a nickel a share. _

**A wave of money came out of nowhere, and once it was gone, Bakunetsumaru was alone in a boxing ring. He located Zero and Rele sitting just outside the ropes.**

_Rele: "Stallone Cuts Deal for a Major Reel"_

_Zero: Means Rocky number 6, so beware._

**And he was knocked out, again, this time from a blow from Rocky Balboa.**

**Rele and Zero stood back to back.**

_Rele: If you want the poop_

_Zero: Or you need the scoop_

_Zero and Rele: On Hollywood town this week_

_You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety speak!_

**Baku woke up just in time to see the chorus girls march by.**

_Chorus girls: Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

_Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

**Before he could get his bearings, Bakunetsumaru had Rele holding a poster in front of his face. **

_Rele: A "Boffo Smash makes Warner Cash"_

**Zero pulled on the side of the poster, yanking out a whole sheet of... more posters. **

_Zero: Means there's gonna be a sequel next year._

**The samurai tore out of the paper prison, only to look down and see he was standing on a dollar bill. Rele and Zero floated next to him on Maana circles.**

_Rele: But "Paramount Hurts, and They're Loosing Their Shirts"_

**The floor dropped out on Baku, sending him plummeting onto (of all things) a throne.**

_Zero: Means Schwarzenegger's doing King Leer. _

**It was very quickly very cold; Baku was standing next to Macaulay Culkin outside of a small house.**

_Rele: "Oliver Stone does next Home Alone"_

**Macaulay and Baku looked at each other, smiled, both put their hands on their faces, screamed, and finally laughed like idiots.**

_Zero: Means he's getting' paid an arm and a leg._

**A wad of cash appeared in Zero's open fist.**

_Zero: The budget goes CRUNCH-_

**He smashed it between his hands, making it disappear. Rele leaned into the scene.**

_Rele:- but his name packs punch,_

_Zero: So they called up the accountants and they're gonna do lunch._

**The group was now in front of a courthouse. Baku had a slight wiggle to his posture, but he was slowly getting used to the constant scene wipes. **

_Rele:While "The Ratings Smile on the OJ Trial"_

_Zero: Means a movie of the week to premiere._

**Rele clapped, and the courthouse crumbled into the Chinese theater.**

_Rele: "Universal Cuts Deal with Mr. Spiel"_

_Zero: To do a hundred-thousand movies a year!_

**Another wipe. Baku was in a suit, standing behind a podium and holding an Oscar. He looked at it oddly, having never seen one before. **

_Rele and Zero: You gotta play it smart if you wanna be part_

_Of the crowd that's hip and chic._

**He bit the head off and chewed it. Rele and Zero's faces went blank.**

_Rele and Zero: You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety speak!_

**The chorus girls stampeded by again.**

_Chorus girls: Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

_Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

**Rele and Zero each held one side of the magazine.**

_Rele and Zero: Normal talk makes producers walk;_

_You might as well speak Greek._

_You're gonna have to learn-_

**Moriko strolled by in the background. **

_Moriko: Or the meeting will adjourn-_

**They only stared in shock for a split second.**

_Rele and Zero: Unless my friend you learn_

_That _Variety_ speak!_

_Chorus girls: Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

_Badda doo wap, ba dada doo wa!_

**The two bunched together for the final line.**

_Zero and Rele: Ba doo ba doo ba doo ba dum!_

&&&

"That was fun." Zero tossed his head. "Do you understand now, Baku?"

"Hey, Crimson's here!" Baku waved his hands over his head. "CRIMSON! OVER HERE! WE'VE GOT CHILI DOGS!"

And he ran off without another word.

And it was very... very quiet.

Zero crossed his arms. "Do you wish to go to the river, m'lady?"

"I'll get my sarong."

DONE!


	4. Chapter 4

For the Benefit

Sorry this one took a while. Had to start over, like, 5 times. Moriko is MayVeggieGirl's, Genko is Cybertoy's, Fleur and company belong to Fenn, Aneko belongs to me, and Crimson belongs to TDAT-CrystalDragon. Onward!

* * *

The Gundam Force and their comrades had set up sort of a tent circle on the very edges of the hippie park. All the Neotopians, Zero, Charon, Fleur and her family, Moriko, Cybertoy, Bakunetsumaru and his family, and now Genko and Haomaru each had a tent collected around a barbeque pit Charon had brought from what used to be a rest stop in her home dimension. 

Zero and Fleur had a purple pup tent, and Shute claimed it had some kind of spell on it that made it bigger on the inside than the outside. However, this was hard to confirm, as there was a spell on the flap that made it impossible for anyone Zero and Fleur didn't want inside to get inside (and apparently, there were several people they didn't want inside).

All of the Neotopians had fatigue-green military grade tents. As these only fit two to a tent, they made up most of the tent circle. Captain and Shute shared one, while Guneagle camped out with Lucky. The Gundivers bunked with each other (except for 3, who had to share an enormous tent with Gunpanzer).

Moriko had a humble little blue tent with a small birdhouse placed outside. Azural told Fleur that Moriko had told her it was actually a travel shrine that Moriko prayed to every morning. Cybertoy had been nice and put it in a shoebox with some river stones and white sand that had been brushed with a comb; Moriko loved her little Zen garden.

Bakunetsumaru and Aneko finally bullied Crimson into sharing their little-bitty tent with them, but it was worth it. Something about cuddling up to sleep next to her long lost siblings made her dream peacefully for the first time in years. Aneko and Bakunetsumaru loved it as well; having Crimson around was better than an electric blanket.

Cybertoy and Charon each had a rather bulbous tent that came from Wal-Mart. Cybertoy's was hunter green, kind of like the Neotopian tents, while Charon's was horrendously pink. The silhouette of Gygax, Destroyer of the Universe's cage could be seen against the tent flap.

Genko and Haomaru shared a tent, but a wall of Mylar separated the two halves. Haomaru's half was sparse and minimalist. Genko's half was full of pillows and a plush toy shaped like an ear of corn. No one asked why.

But, nobody was in his or her tent right now. Now they were collected around the barbeque pit talking about the, um… experiences they had the last few hours.

"Baku's been teaching me how he survived his third stepfather." Crimson rested her head on her knees. "He lived in an opium den, for crying out loud- didn't the dealers-?!"

Baku smiled proudly. "Druggy step-dad was the head dealer!"

"They did not try to pull anything on us," chortled Aneko in her usual, contraction-less speech.

The abnormally quiet Genko gasped. "Holy crap, man!"

Crimson huffed in disbelief, her hydrogen breath making the fire jump up. "It almost sounds like _I_ got off _easy_…"

"Gunpanzer's been teaching us survival techniques," Shute reported. "We started the fire without matches."

"And we tried to catch our own dinner…" Guneagle crossed his arms and glared at a shrinking Captain. "But Captain wouldn't let us."

Captain humbly lowered his head. "I felt sorry for the fish…"

"Zero and I have been exploring the campground. It's amazing how different some of the areas can be." Fleur wiggled and resettled her weight on her hip. "The rich part of camp looks like they brought their entire homes with them."

"Like you're surprised."

Fleur's eyes snapped to Crimson. "What was that?"

"You heard me," Crimson retorted with a snicker. "You're one of them, you shouldn't be surprised."

"Hey, yeah!" Gunpanzer laughed out loud. "You are one o' them prissy sissy rich types!"

Zero and Fleur laughed, inciting the rest of the camper circle to laugh with them.

&&&

**Fleur was the first to recover. "Oh, god, they're right!"**

"**Damn right, we're right!" Baku pushed Aneko, making her fall into Captain, Shute, Guneagle, Lucky, all the way down the line to Zero and Fleur. All of the pushed ones laughed, slapping their knees and turning red at the cheeks.**

_Circle: How does it feel to be_

_One of the beautiful_

_People?_

_Now that you know who you are…_

_Baku: What do you want to be?_

_Circle: And have you traveled very far?_

**Zero tossed his head. **

_Zero: Far as the eye can see._

**Shute giggled especially loud, and clasped his fist in anticipation.**

_Shute: How does it feel to be_

_One of the beautiful_

_Circle: People?_

_Shute: How often have you been there?_

**Fleur sat crossed her legs and pushed her chest out, flashing a calf and making herself look haughty.**

_Fleur: Often enough to know. _

_Circle: What did you see when you were there?_

**Zero cast Fleur a knowing look.**

_Zero: Nothing that doesn't show._

**The little innuendo made the group laugh again.**

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

**Aneko pointed to Lucky.**

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man, too!_

**Lucky looked surprised. "Oh yeah!"**

_Circle: You keep all your money_

_In a big brown bag_

_Inside a zoo!_

_What a thing to do!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

**Gunpanzer patted Azural on the head.**

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man too!_

**Azural punched the air. "I am! Yeah!"**

_Circle: How does it feel to be_

_One of the beautiful people?_

**Charon shot Azural and Gundiver 6 a signal. They each put their two first fingers on Fleur and Zero's stomachs respectively.**

_Charon: Tuned to a natural _E…

**They pressed down on the sensitive part of their stomachs. Zero and Fleur both squeaked (in E, just as planned) and dove into each other to escape the tickling. They both laughed, and Zero picked up his head first.**

_Zero: Happy to be that way._

_Circle: Now that you've found another key…_

_Captain: What are you going to play?_

**Fleur guffawed, "Something other than this, I know that!"**

**The statement sent the giddy bunch up in an uproar.**

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

**Crimson poked Genko in the stomach.**

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man too!_

**Genko jumped in realization and shoved the nearby Haomaru. "So are you, ya know!"**

**Haomaru sighed. His voice was forced polite, with a slight hint of sarcasm and an undertone of cheer. "Thank you, I don't think I could have figured that out on my own."**

_Circle: You keep all your money_

_IN a big brown bag_

_Inside a zoo!_

_What a thing to do!_

_Gundiver 3: Baby!_

_Circle: Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man too!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man!_

_Baby, you're a rich man too!_

&&&

As the song faded to an end, Charon waved the Gundams to her attention.

"That's why we're here," Charon stated, intertwining her fingers for emphasis. "To bring all the separate classes and families of Ark together with a common love."

Cybertoy snapped his fingers (which was odd, because he was wearing gloves). "Kinda like rock and roll bringing the black and white communities together in the 1950's."

Charon nodded. "Yeah, except we've gotta work through species, too. Dark Axis, 12 o' clock."

"Yeah, but it's 7:30."

"Didn't miss a beat."

"_Please_, it's _me_."

Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, and Genkimaru swaggered up to the group. Genkimaru took his usual place on Zapper's head and sneered. "Well, well, well, look at all the little peaceniks. Can we join your drum cir-"

"DUH, CRIMSON!"

Dom launched himself at the dragon Musha and was immediately attached to her stomach. Crimson could only blush (from embarrassment and oxygen deprivation) and hug him back. "Hugk! Hi… Dom…"

"I was being sarcastic, moron!" Genkimaru growled.

"Hello." Captain attempted to scoot over, but Aneko wouldn't move and he didn't want to hurt Shute. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Grappler and Zapper both opened their mouths for an angry retort…

But nothing came out. They both were stuck on the "uh" syllable until Genkimaru kicked them in the head. "NO, we don't wanna sit with them! They're peaceniks!"

"Aw, come on, Genki-kun!" Cybertoy pleaded. "Gundamstock is all about sharing love and peace!"

Dom picked up his head. "Share love?"

Cybertoy nodded. "Yes, Dom, we're here to share love."

The concept seemed to intrigue Dom, for he let his grip on Crimson loosen and he kept staring at Cybertoy. "Share love…" He then smiled. "OKAY!"

Then, with an overdramatic "MmmmMMM-WAH!", he planted a huge kiss right on Crimson's faceplate. When he pulled away he was smiling even brighter, Crimson was in a daze, and Zapper and Grappler were laughing their heads off.

Grappler finally started to applaud. "Hoo! I'm sticking around if _that's_ gonna happen again! That was funny!"

Genkimaru looked horrified. "That was DISGUSTING! We're going back to Universal Castle! Kibaomaru has satellite TV!"

"But it's like Pavlov!" Zapper agreed, his mouth plastered with a dopey grin. "Share the love, Dom!"

"SHARE LOVE!" Once again, Dom grappled Crimson in a "lip" lock. Crimson's tail flame went blue and shot up at least two feet. "Mmmm-WAH!"

Crimson's eyes had turned into little lavender hearts. Her body began to wobble. "H-he's good at this…"

And she passed out with a flop. Baku and Aneko fell over not so much laughing as loosing the battle to get air back into their lungs.

Zapper and Grappler stole their previous spots. Genkimaru kicked them vainly and started drawing himself a dimensional gate back to Kibaomaru's house. "I'm telling!"

* * *

I only had to listen to The Beatles' "Baby, You're a Rich Man" three times to write this fanfic. That's a new record! 


	5. Chapter 5

For the Benefit

I supposed I should credit Cybertoy for Haomaru, too, because even though he is canon, it's to the manga so the fan community knows little to nothing about him.

* * *

Night time. The Dark Axis was set up in their own, metal shacks as opposed to tents, and the rest of the bunch was sleeping peacefully. 

Except for Zero and Fleur. Like Shute had claimed, they did have a tent that was larger outside than in, so large in fact that they each had a room with their own king-sized bed.

But neither of them could sleep. They instead left their tent, exhaustion still making it had to breathe but insomnia making it impossible to fall asleep. Zero conjured up a small fire in the barbeque pit and rubbed his arms for warmth, while Fleur tucked herself into her wings.

"How do they do it, Zero?"

"What?"

A lone eye peeked out from the feather ball that was Fleur. "How do they all sleep so peacefully out here? There's birds chirping, and bugs buzzing around, and it's cold..."

"I..." Zero folded his cape around his body. "I don't know, my love. What boggles me is that they'd sleeping on the ground and still resting soundly."

"Wh-"

Something rustled. The two lovers flinched instinctively before realizing it was just Crimson coming out from between two tents. Fleur's feathers fluffed even more, now out of anger. "You could have said something."

"What?" The dragon shook herself. "Oh, look, you guys are up... why are you guys up?"

Zero bundled up even more. "We can't sleep."

"How do you all sleep so well?"

Crimson scratched the back of her neck. "Honestly? I snuggle. I don't know about the other guys."

Zero and Fleur each cast the other a confused look. "Snuggle?"

"Yeah. Come see."

Crimson waved the two over to the tent she shared with Baku and Aneko. While Zero and Fleur held a flap, Crimson settled down in between the two Mushas and covered them both with her wings. "Like this."

"That's it?" asked the feather ball.

"That's it."

"Well..." A light blush played across Zero's face. "I suppose... as long as we don't-"

"Ew!" Crimson blanched. "And you're supposed to be the sophisticated ones! Look, just go snuggle up in one of your beds, and I'll sing you a lullaby mom used to sing to me to help you sleep."

The lovers couldn't think of a reason to object, and they decided on Zero's bed to bunker down in. Crimson tucked the blankets around the Gundams and forcibly pushed them next to each other. In a desperate attempt to force himself asleep, Zero put his arm over Fleur and closed his eyes...

&&&

**In his little dream world, Zero was walking down a dirt road as a small boy. He approached a small wooden booth, a satchel of coins on his hip and Crimson's song playing in his ears.**

_Crimson: I started on a journey just about a year ago_

_To a little town called Morrow in the state of Ohio._

_I've never been much of a traveler and I really didn't know_

_That Morrow was the hardest place I'd ever try to go._

**The tiny Zero put his hands on the counter and pulled himself up; standing in place of the expected kindly ticket-man was Talgeese, who smiled at him wickedly and twiddled his hands.**

_Crimson: So I went down to the station for my ticket and applied_

_For tips regarding Morrow, not expecting to be guyed._

**Zero put his coin bag on the counter.**

_Crimson: Said I, _

_Zero: "My friend, I'd like to go to Morrow and return_

_No later than tomorrow, for I haven't time to burn."_

_Crimson: Said he to me, _

_Talgeese: "Now let me see if I have heard you right._

_You wish to go to Morrow and return tomorrow night?_

_You should have gone to Morrow yesterday and back today,_

_For the train that goes to Morrow is a mile upon it's way._

**Zero's head spun as Talgeese continued his explanation.**

_Talgeese: "If you had gone to Morrow yesterday (now, don't you see)_

_You could have gone to Morrow and returned today at three._

_For the train today to Morrow, if the schedule is right,_

_Today it gets to Morrow and returns tomorrow night."_

**Somehow, Crimson's voice still pierced his deepening sleep.**S

_Crimson: Said I, _

**Zero leaned forward and spoke with a little more emphasis.**

_Zero: "I'd like to go to Morrow, so can I go today_

_And get to Morrow by tonight if there is no delay?"_

**Talgeese turned his head, and Zero felt as if he was singing to him.**

_Talgeese: "Well, well," I said to him, "and I've got no more to say,_

_Can you get anywhere tomorrow and get back again today?"_

_Crimson: Said I, _

**Zero rubbed the bridge of his mouthguard. Talgeese still chuckled. **

_Zero: "I guess you know it all, but kindly let me say,_

_How can I get to Morrow if I leave this town today?"_

_Crimson: Said he, _

**Talgeese grinned even wider.**

_Talgeese: "You cannot go to Morrow anymore today_

_For the train that goes to Morrow is a mile upon its way."_

**Zero hurriedly grabbed his coin satchel and huffed. With a kick of his heels, he turned away from the station and stomped away while Crimson narrated on.**

_Crimson: I was so disappointed, I was mad enough to swear._

_The train had gone to Morrow and had left me standing there._

_The man was right in telling me-_

**Talgeese cupped his hand and called after the tiny Zero.**

_Talgeese: "You are a howling jay!_

_You cannot go to Morrow-"_

**Zero tuned his head back, and suddenly found himself fully grown.**

_Zero: "So I guess in town I'll stay."_

**And with that, he left for good.**

&&&

Crimson smiled and left the two to sleep. "Wow... that song really works."

She snuffed out the fire with her wing and settled back into her tent.

* * *

That's... short, I know, but it's here. Thank you all! Good night! 


	6. Chapter 6

For the Benefit

I got another new pet rat! He makes his debut here.

Morning was good. Everyone woke up in a wonderful mood which only got better when Zapper yelled "Share the love, Dom!" and Dom gave the half-asleep Crimson another super-kiss. Zero and Fleur were happy this morning than they had been for a while. Charon popped out of her tent with another rat on her shoulder, a tiny little hairless thing she had named Charlie, 2nd Assistant to the Destroyer of the Universe. Captain had made one of Gunpanzer's MREs and fed the whole circle. Bakunetsumaru was tackled first step outside of the tent by Genko and, for the first time, didn't care. Shute, Cybertoy, and Azural immediately started a game of tic-tac-toe in the dirt.

But then Genkimaru showed up, and he went straight for Charon. "_You_!"

"Yes?" Charon sighed.

"_I _just had a talk with my father," Genki lorded. "_He_ said that your music festival is attracting the wrong kind of crowd."

"The wrong kind of crowd." The sabercat put her hand on her shoulder and collected her tiny rat. "Uh huh. What did he think he was gonna attract? It's open to the public."

Genki's smile only grew. "Well, _he_ said it makes his regime look bad. _You're_ attracting nothing but a bunch of snobby elitists and smelly hippies that don't wear bras."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Charon quickly retorted. Her eyes were suddenly focused and bright; she looked like a stalking tiger. "If a woman doesn't wanna wear a bra, that's her choice. The Women's Rights movement in the 70's established that."

"But it's a stupid choice!" Genki howled. "Like Mom always said, saggy isn't sexy!"

Aneko suddenly slumped, and her eyes drooped. "But I am not wearing a bra."

It got very quiet. Every eye in the camp made its way to Aneko's chest. Aneko was easily the largest Gundamess of the bunch (she was the same height as Captain, and at least 90 lbs heavier than any given lady Gundam in the circle). But, with all of that extra- ahem- "girth", no male Gundam had ever given her that close of a look.

To put it tactfully... they would have never _guessed_.

With the newfound attention on her, Aneko self-consciously covered her chest. "Baku-kun, am I saggy?"

Genko's shrill laugh carried all the way to the Universe Castle, drowned out only by the already loud cackle of Zapper and Crimson going "EW!". Baku's face went bright red. "Gk- DON'T ASK ME _THAT_!"

Shute looked up at Captain. "What are they talking about?"

Cybertoy and Captain covered Azural and Shute's ears. "Nothing."

"Well..." Genko's voice cracked with withheld laughter. "That's two _very firm_ arguments against your case, tiny man!"

Genki, who was also blushing ridiculously, tried to shake himself into his senses. "Don't try to- I mean i- and you!" In a panicked attempt to change the subject, the tiny Gundam pointed to Genko. "You're just as bad! You're associating with the enemy!"

Genko's eyes flashed for a moment, but for some reason, she stayed quiet. Genkimaru continued his tirade, and her eyes just kept getting narrower and narrower.

"You're laughing right alongside them! It's your kind that's making Ark look bad; the caste of the supposed higher class who freely intermingles with the everyday schmucks! Why don't you act like a real Ark woman and get married and have a bunch of babies and let them act like idiots for you?!"

Genko didn't move, but her face could have single- uh, "-faced-ly" melted the polar ice caps and plunged Ark into a new tropical age. Haomaru smiled approvingly. "Good job, Genko. You're finally learning to control your more basic impulses."

(This is gonna be a little mean, Cybertoy, just know my tongue is firmly in my cheek as I do this.)

"That, and you're just an original character stereotype." Genkimaru listed off the points on his fingers. "The female buddy of the main character who just happens to be indomitably hyperactive well into her adult years and yet is not overpoweringly annoying. Yawn! Who wrote you, a 12-year-old fan girl?"

&&&

**Genko rushed forward and jutted her foot under Genkimaru like a cook would lift a pancake with a spatula. With an agile kick, Genkimaru went flying into the air and straight back down into Genko's hand. "Okay, I've had enough of this little weasel!"**

_Genko: I don't care about your karma!_

_I don't care about what's hip!_

**Genko tossed him above her head, and with a spin rivaling the fleetest of Broadway dancers, she turned on one ankle and caught him again in her opposite hand. She poked him on the nose as she sang/ranted.**  
_Genko: No space cadet's gonna tell me what to do!_

_I won't swim in your jacuzzi!_

_You can't make me settle down!_

_I'd rather KICK-_

**She dropped him and kicked him straight above her!**

_Genko: and JUMP-_

**Up she bounded!**

_Genko: and BITE_

_and SCRATCH-_

**She swatted him out of mid-air and into the ash-pit! Her face was wrenched into a snarl as soon as she landed.**

_Genko: And scream until I'm blue!_

**She took a deep, noisy breath before marching back towards Genki. The little black ash-ball that was previously Genkimaru shrunk under the commanding stare of the lady Gundam.**

_Genko: I may as well be hyper_

_As long as I'm still around_

**Genkimaru turned to run away, only to run straight into Genko's leg (how she got it over there without him noticing was a secret Musha technique).**

_Genko: 'Cause I'll have lots of time to be laid back_

_When I'm six feet underground!_

**BOOM! Genko was smacked into air by a swift flick of Genko's ankles. **

_Genko: I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_When are you cosmic cowboys_

_Gonna get it through your head?_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

**Genkimaru landed face first into front of Bakunetsumaru. Genko sidled up to the Gundam as the music changed to a plunkity ukulele tune.**

_Genko: Don't want no-_

**Bakunetsumaru brushed Genki away with his foot, tapping the ashes off of him in the process.**

_Baku and Genko: Part of that vegetarian scene_

**Genkimaru was then in front of Zapper Zaku. Not having the heart to play soccer with his little Gundam friend, he shifted his weight to his left leg and tapped his foot in time with the music.**

_Genko: Don't wanna-_

_Genko and Zapper: Buy me a pair of designer jeans._

**Nonetheless, Genko kicked Genkimaru into the rain barrel that Lucky and Guneagle were sitting next to. **

_Genko: No-_

_Lucky, Guneagle, and Genko: Redwood hot tub to my name._

**Lucky reached in and pulled Genki's head out of what would have been his watery grave. Genko rested her arms on the edge, singing directly to the boy Gundam.**

_Genko: I got all that I want, and if it's all the same to you_

_I don't need a course in self awareness-_

_Lucky and Guneagle: To find out who I am._

_Genko: And I'd rather have a-_

_Baku: Big Mac_

_Genko: Or a-_

_Zapper: Jumbo Jack_

_Genko: Than all the bean sprouts in Japan!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead!_

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead._

_I'll be mellow when I'm dead,_

_I'll be mellow when I'm DEAD!_

&&&

Genko, Aneko, and Crimson were each fuming, but looked satisfied. The circle gave each other confused looks, but then all started clapping for the Ark trio. Cybertoy was applauding with both of his hands over his head, positively glowing with pride. "That's my girl! That's my girl, go Genko!"

"I'm hyperactive because that's me!" Genko shouted (mostly) to herself. "I don't have to list reasons why I'm that way! It's who I am! I enjoy being that way! _Other_ _people_ enjoy me being that way! I don't care if people think it's immature! _I! Like! Me_!"

Fleur pumped her fist into the air. "Amen!"

Bakunetsumaru only laughed and playfully shoved her shoulder (she shoved back with a giggle and hit him with her cap). Haomaru tried his best to think up something to say that would calm her down without killing her moment of self-confidence and character awareness and that didn't start with something to the effect of "Uh..."

"Well... that, u-" (He caught himself before he could say it.) "I suppose... it is good to be assured of one's self, but..." His posture softened just a little bit. "Let us refrain from kicking the Emporer's son around like a hackey-sack in the future, eh, Genko?"

Genko moaned in annoyance and replied with a grunt, "Yes, master."

The day only got stranger.

Okay, the "very firm argument" gag? I stole that from an episode of Graham Norton. But it was funny! And not enough people watch Graham Norton. I hope I've given you something to laugh about. The song was an extremely mutilated "I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead" by Weird Al Yankovic.


	7. Chapter 7

For the Benefit

Okay, time for a stage show. Idea contributed by RW, song contributed by Dennis Leary.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Shute nervously buried his face into Captain's shoulder. "OOo, I'm so excited, I can't look!" 

Baku craned his neck over the sizable crowd in front of him. "Don't you wanna get closer, Shute?"

"Nah, I don't wanna go to the ear doctor again."

Suddenly, the entire audience shuddered at the song of massive feedback. Scattered Gundams screamed while the rest just grumbled at the stage.

Captain shook his sensors back into alignment. "Maybe you will have to go back to the ear doctor, Shute."

The boy's head dashed straight up, his voice urgent. "Captain, what's the date?"

"It is August 23. Why?"

"It's my parent's anniversary."

"Delightful!" Zero cooed.

Shute shook his head. "It's the only day of the year Mom allows Dad to get drunk."

Sure enough, onto stage stumbled Mark and Mark's band, each a little tipsy and giggling like little girls. To Shute's horror, the Gundam audience cheered for their antics.

"Hey, there, robotsh!" Mark hung his guitar over his shoulder. "I'd like to d'd'cate this shong to my shon."

"We have to leave." Shute grabbed Captain's arm and pulled. "Now!"

"Shute, he's dedicating it to you." Zero pushed the boy back towards the trio. "Your father isn't that drunk. He'll be tame."

&&&

**The band started without a countdown, mangled their rhythm, and tried again.**

_Band: Life's gonna suck when you grow up,_

_When you grow up,_

_When you grow up._

_Life's gonna suck when you grow up._

_It sucks pretty bad right now._

**The audience started to mumble amongst each other.**

"**Uh..." Baku groaned.**

**Zero hung his head. "Never mind."**

_Mark: You're gonna have mow the lawn,_

_Do the dishes,_

_Make your bed._

_You're gonna have to go to school until you're seventeen._

**Shute pleaded to Captain. "Can we go now?"**

**Captain stumbled over his words. "I... th-this song is dedicated to-"**

_Mark: You might have to go to war,_

_Shoot a gun,_

_Kill a nun._

_You might have to go to war_

_When you get out of school._

**Captain felt a jab of insult stab through his Soul Drive. Now personally offended, Captain turned to his human friend. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go."**

**The Gundam Force left amongst the booing Gundam crowd.**

_Band: You're gonna have to deal with stress,_

_Deal with stress,_

_Deal with stress._

_You're gonna be a giant mess _

_When you come back from the war._

**The band's bass player stumbled forward.**

_Band's bass player: Santa Claus does not exist,_

_And there's no Easter Bunny._

_You'll find out when you grow up_

_That Big Bird isn't funny-_

_Funny-_

_Bass and Drum Player: Funny-_

_Bass, Drum Player, and Mark: Funny!_

_Ha ha ha ha huuuh..._

**Parents began to gather their children and leave. The younger Gundam hippies began to throw mud and cheap sake glasses at the band.**

_Band: Life's gonna suck when you grow up_

_When you grow up_

_When you grow up_

_Life's gonna suck when you grow up_

_It sucks pretty bad right now._

_Mark: You're gonna end up s-_

&&&

"OKAY!" Talec shouldered Mark into the wings. "That's enough, no more, not funny!"

Charon called in the distance. "THANK YOU, TALEC!"

"Your welcome!" Talec shouted back before a sudden burst of stage fright made her quickly run away with the rest of the band.

Back with the Gundam Force, Moriko had distracted the frightened boy and an equally traumatized Azural with a hot bowl of ramen.

"Moriko, is all of that true?"

"Never give credence to the words of a drunkard, Shute-kun."

"But he's not- never mind..."

"So, what he said isn't true, right?" Azural whimpered.

Shute nodded, gulping down a big mouthful of ramen. "Right."

"Hurray!" Azural pumped her chopsticks in the air. "The Easter Bilby does exist!"

Shute blinked and turned to Moriko. "What's a 'bilby'?"

"It is a marsupial with large ears like a rabbit."

"Oh, okay."

A voice began to grow on the horizon. "...crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap..."

Charon rushed past, cell phone ringing in her ear, while Talec took a spot next to Shute. "Kibaomaru just said that your Dad and his band aren't allowed to play any more sets."

Shute nearly tossed his ramen bowl into the air. "WHAT?!"

Talec shrugged helplessly. "That's what Charon told me. She's trying to get more acts, but your dad was supposed to be the headliner. Now she's gotta get the Gundivers and Guneagle to do their sets early."

Moriko lifted her hand politely to get Talec's attention. "Excuse my ignorance, but... is that a bad thing?"

Talec looked in the direction of the hippies, who now had dirty hands and no sake bowls. "Probably."

* * *

Quick one, written in one sitting. SAY HI TO YOURSELF, TALEC! 


	8. Chapter 8

For the Benefit

Yes, I'm pulling from Henson again, but I heard the song and it SCREAMED Moriko. (And there aren't a lot of occasions where you can have "Moriko" and "scream" in the same sentence.)

* * *

Bakunetsumaru didn't normally like to be touched, but Moriko's gentle hands put him into a trance. It was only when she gently urged him onto his knees that he snapped back into consciousness. "Nan?" 

"Hi, Baku!" Shute, who was also sitting on his knees, waved at his samurai friend. Captain was, as per usual, next to Shute. His knees were also folded underneath him (an odd sight, and he sat a few inches higher than the other Gundams due to his wheel/heels.)

In fact, there were a lot of people around him that, by all accounts, shouldn't have been here. Grappler, Zapper, and Dom were all bunched together around Crimson. Aneko had moved from here previous spot between Guneagle and Lucky and was now hunched angrily next to him. All three of the authors were here, Cybertoy and Talec sitting with their legs crossed and Charon sitting on her left hip. Azural was even there, although she was following Moriko around like a puppy.

The sight had him dumbfounded, but Captain's voice answered his mental question. "Did Moriko bring you to meditate as well?"

"Meditate? Why would I need to meditate?"

"Everyone should meditate, Samurai-san."

Moriko put an incense burner in the approximate middle of the bunch and knelt down beside it. "Although, some of us do have more reasons than others-"

Zapper couldn't take it. "The wench thinks we have anger issues!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT, SCUMMY RUST BUCKET!" Baku roared. Moriko jumped up and pushed the samurai back down to his knees.

"Samurai-san, please."

"This is stupid!" Crimson started to stand up. "I'm leaving!"

Charon looked towards the authors. "Who wants to say it?"

Talec cupped her hands around her mouth. "SHARE THE LOVE, DOM!"

Dom was on her before Talec could even finish. It was getting late, so this kiss was a little more tender than his usual fare. Either way, Crimson and Dom still looked blissfully happy when he pulled away.

"Either you stay, or we don't do that anymore for the rest of the fic."

Crimson was on the ground before she could finish.

With a little sigh, Moriko reset herself next to the incense burner. "If it makes you feel any better, we are not all here because of anger. Captain is here because he wants to speak to his inner self."

"I wanna see if it's like on that show, where if it's really quiet and I put my head on Captain's head while he's meditating, I can read his mind!"

It was really quiet.

Grappler cocked his head at Shute. "I think you're thinking of Fraggle Rock, where they'd touch their heads together and go into each other's dreams."

Zapper poked Grappler's nose-area. "I _knew_ you watched Fritter Rock!"

"It's FRAGGLE ROCK!"

"SEE! I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Guneagle gave Lucky an unsure look. "Dude, are you sure this is gonna get us hot hippie chicks?"

"Uh..." Lucky's usually proud posture sunk a little. "Not anymore..."  
Charon grinned, showing her fangs. "This is gonna be cool. You know, Jim Henson meditated every morning."

Talec jumped in surprise. "No way!"

Cybertoy nodded. "Way!"

"Cool!"

Aneko smiled blissfully and proudly declared, "I cannot remember why I agreed to do this!"

It was really quiet again.

"Now that I have your attention." Moriko lit the burner and sat up straight. "I want you to sit quietly and clear your mind of everything."

"That'll be easy for fema-rai over there," Zapper snarled, jabbing his thumb at Aneko.

Grappler caught the joke like a baseball. "Yeah, her mind's always empty!"

Aneko wasn't paying attention. "What?"

Moriko looked down at Azural. "This isn't going to be easy."

Azural shook her head. "No."

"Maybe we do need music."

"Yeah."

"Did you bring your bamboo flute?"

Azural pulled out the small wooden pipe. "Yep!"

Moriko nodded appreciatively. "Please play."

&&&

**Azural softly blew into the pipe, and out came and unearthly, but beautiful tone.**

**All attention turned to the little water sprite. Moriko once again straightened her back. "Now, everyone. I want you to concentrate on the music. Let everything else go. All that exists is the song..." **

**Baku, out of respect for Moriko, was the first to lower his head. Captain was next, Shute quickly following. The rest kept their eyes on the serene Gundamess and the little Azural, who played the flute like she'd been playing it all of her own (and possibly all of her past) life. Dom gently rocked in time with the music.**

_Moriko: Music grows in the rose,_

_Rocking rain, and the blowing snowstorm._

**As the music picked up, so did the breeze. The scent of flowers flew in whirls on the wind, folding around the quiet bundle of Gundams.**

_Moriko: Everything seems to sing_

_Everywhere I go._

_Azural: I say_

_Moriko and Azural: One, two, play me do;_

_Let me sound as sweet as you._

_Play me wide, play me long,_

_Let me be your song._

**Azural blew the pipe again, and the rest finally closed their eyes. **

_Guneagle: Yeah._

**Captain took a deep breath. **

_Captain: Play me down on the ground._

_Song comes singing from the midnight places._

**He opened his eyes and looked to Moriko for approval. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded.**

_Moriko: Raise me high in the sky._

_Song comes drifting through._

_Azural: I say_

_Moriko and Azural: One, two, play me do;_

_Let me sound as sweet as you._

_Play me wide, play me long,_

_Let me be your song._

**The wind followed Azural's note. Moriko reached forward and put a hand on Bakunetsumaru's shoulder. He kept his eyes shut, and his head lowered. Part of her praised him for staying so stoically to the mediation... part of her wanted him to acknowledge her presence.**

_Moriko: Play me high, play me low,_

_Play me where the wild wind's blowing._

_Play me wide, play me long,_

_Play me for your song._

_Azural: I say_

_Moriko and Azural: One, two, play me do;_

_Let me sound as sweet as you._

_Play me wide, play me long,_

_Let me be your song._

&&&

"Zzz..."

Azural giggled. "He's asleep!"

Sure enough, Baku fell over sideways and only woke up when the incense burner poked him in the mouth. "Ow!" Seeing the position he was in, Baku automatically lunged at Moriko and grappled her shoulders. "Moriko, I'm sorry! I am SO sorry, I won't do it again! I promise!"

"I..." At first flustered, the priestess Gundam only took his arm and helped him stand up. "I wasn't going to fuss at you, Samurai-san. Not everyone truly meditates their first time. Listen."

Baku was, at first, only able to hear the rumblings of the surrounding crowd. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and it all began to fade...

Until he heard everyone else snoring too.

He chuckled.

"Very good. Small steps are the beginning to a great voyage, Samurai-san." Moriko pointed him in Captain's direction. "I think he is the only one who's truly doing it... and look."

Captain's eye screens were, indeed, still bright enough to be called awake; in fact, he seemed happy, if by pure radiant happiness than visible signs. The reason...

Shute had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and their heads were touching.

Baku pointed to them. "You think?"

"I don't know..." Moriko began to step away. "Come. I grow tired, and the camp is still untidy. I can't clean it alone."

The samurai's eyes brightened. "I can do that! Yeah!"

And they left, shoulder to shoulder, as the others slept.

* * *

Fraggle Rock, "Let Me Be Your Song", it's on Youtube. 


	9. Chapter 9

For the Benefit

College rocks! I haven't written this much this fast since I was a sophomore in high school!

* * *

It was night time, and Fleur had another insomnia attack. That, and it was boiling hot (too hot to snuggle with Zero and get a decent sleep). She decided to fly for a while, just to cool herself off, and landed when she saw a puddle of bright lights below her. 

The rich Gundams were partying. Spotting someone she knew from Skylark, and being in no mood to drink and dance, she dashed behind an RV and ran straight into Princess Rele.

"Oh!"

"Ow!"

Rele shook herself back into reality. "Princess Fleur?"

"Oh... Hi, Rele..." Fleur tucked her wings in and bowed politely, which Rele returned. "What are you doing over here?"

"Hiding from _them_!" Rele blanched and peeked around the corner. "Them and their drinking and loud music and _vulgar_ dances! If they didn't have Cheez-Its, I would have never have come!"

Fleur cocked her head. "Well, if you're uncomfortable over here, you're welcome to stay with Zero and me. You can have my bed, and I'll stay in Zero's room."

"But I hate it over there even more!" The human princess's face wrinkled in complete disgust, and her hands clenched in fear. "The horrid smell of mud! And there's no electricity, no television, no air conditioning, and everything wants to _hug_ me!"

Rele finished her rant with a pant for air. Fleur was staring at her, her eyes on the annoyed screen and a small yellow bird flitting about her head.

"... Hugging is a bad thing."

"It is where the hippies are involved! Eugh!"

Fleur only sighed and shook her head. "If you're that repulsed by this whole situation, why don't you take a trip?"

"Take a... trip?" The Skylarkian could almost hear the gears crunching in Rele's head. "Uh- What do you mean? Take a trip? I'm _on_ a trip. How can I _take_ a trip if I'm _on_ a trip? That doesn't make any sense. Take a trip from my trip? What's the point in taking the trip in the first place if you're going to-"

"Princess?"

"-take a trip from it? Why not just go-"

"Hun?"

"Straight to the place you're-"

"Rele?"

"Taking the trip from-?"

"RELE!"

Rele shut up. Fleur boldly stepped forward and grabbed either side of Rele's head. "I mean... in your head. Just imagine your somewhere else until you feel better. I had to do it all the time when I was a little girl..." Her eyes seemed to wander. "Sometimes, I still do..."

"... what?"

Fleur grunted. "Probably the only other Princess in camp, and Charon makes her dense." She pointed to Rele's nose. "You knew all about _Variety_ magazine, don't you know how to use your own imagination?"

Rele finally seemed to grasp the concept. "What does using my imagination have to do with going on vacation?"

&&&

**Fleur smiled knowingly and grasped her heads together. "Well, Rele..."**

_Fleur: When you think you've gone to hell in a hand basket,_

_And the world in which you dwell is no paradise._

**She gently put her arm around Rele's shoulders. The world became fuzzy, as if the heat was warping the air, but the air suddenly felt positively cold.**

_Fleur: I've some council I can give. You need but ask it._

_I'm so very glad to give this good advice._

**It was quiet. **

**Fleur narrowed her eyes. "Ask it!" **

**With a start, Rele blurted out, "What is it?"**

"**I'm glad you asked!" **

**Fleur jumped away and landed on the ground just in front of Rele. The once muddy ground was suddenly green and dry, and the sky was blue. Her hips rocked in time with the beat.**

_Fleur: You've got to learn how not to be where you are._

**She crossed her arms and flapped her wings once. **

_Fleur: The more you face reality, the more you scar._

**With a flick of her wrist, the landscape had changed to the very top of the Hollywood sign. Rele couldn't help but smile as she perched herself on top of the first L. Fleur reclined on the leg of the H. **

_Fleur: So close your eyes, and you can be a movie star._

_Why must you stay_

_Where you are?_

"**You know, that's a good point!" Rele jumped down from the L and gently coasted to the ground, her skirt parachuting her fall. Smiling to herself, Fleur spin-jumped her way down to a flowering meadow.**

_Fleur: You've got to learn how not to see what you've seen._

**Rele finally landed, sniffing as the imaginary pollen drifted up her nose.**

_Fleur: The slice of hell you call your life is harsh and mean._

**Another wing flap, and Fleur and Rele were both on luscious feather beds being fanned by servants.**

_Fleur: So why not lie beside me on a movie screen?_

**Rele giggled, "Swanky!"**

_Fleur: Why must you see_

_What you've seen?_

_And if you find that you land in jail,_

**BAM! Cage bars on every side. Rele thought a moment.**

_Fleur: A little fantasy will not fail._

**A large key appeared in Rele's hand. The princess looked to the Gundamess, who nodded approvingly.**

_Fleur: It's just as simple as ABC._

**Rele couldn't help but laugh as the cage bars flew away at the mere touch of the key. Fleur pulled her along the newly-manifested stage, both of them spinning in time with the music.**

_Fleur: Come up here._

_Play with me. _

_Play with me._

**Fleur pushed the princess ahead of her. "Do it, Rele!" **

**Rele's mind flashed, and instantly every Lacroan sacred beast was behind her. Fleur led the new chorus with wild arm gestures.**

_Beasties, Rele, and Fleur: You've got to learn how not to do what you've done._

_The pistol shot can't kill if you unload the gun._

**Rele was swept away by some dancer, one much shorter than her.**

_Fleur: So build a palace where you're the shah,_

**Rele and Fleur were both dipped by their respective partners (Shute and Zero). Rele squealed and hugged Shute innocently around the middle. Fleur kept a loser grip on her fantasy Zero, who held her tightly. **

_Fleur: And we'll embrace in the Shangri La_

_If you run away. _

**The two princesses were spun lightly.**

_Fleur: Some matinée_

_From where you are._

**Fleur led the throng of dancers that appeared out of nowhere in expert soft-shoe and flying leaps that were hard to follow. No matter who Rele or Fleur thought up, the princesses were still the ones who did the highest kicks, the fastest spins, and the most complicated steps. **

_Dancers and Beasties: And if you find that you land in jail,_

_A little fantasy will not fail._

_It's just as simple as ABC._

_Fleur: Come up here._

_Back-up: Come up here!_

_Play with me._

_Back-up: Play with me!_

**The background scenery slowly fizzled off into the normal landscape. Rele sighed contently and leaned against the RV.**

_Fleur: Turn off the lights and turn on your mind_

_And I can promise you you will find_

_You will like my plan..._

**With another breath, she was leaning against Zero's chest in a field of flowers.**

_Fleur: My sweetest fan..._

_My leading man_

_Any-_

_Where-_

_You-_

**She took one last deep breath. With her one final note, a surge of energy pulsed through the ground and into the universe, making everything bright and impossible to see through.**

_Fleur: Aaaaaaaaaaaaare!_  
&&&

Rele finally found herself being unceremoniously dumped on top of her RV. "Wha... How did I get here?"

Fleur hovered next to her, wings outstretched. "You should know, you put yourself there. Or did you get... lost in thought?"

Fleur was gone with another wing flap, and Rele was left a little confused. "I should stop eating those Habanero Cheez-Its before bed."

* * *

Yep, that's Fleur big number. The Proclaimers are cool. Totally unrelated, but still. 


	10. Chapter 10

For the Benefit

YES! Everyone's back! You know how hard it is to do this songfic when half of the authors that are in it don't exist anymore? But now everyone's back! WAHOO!

Guneagle adjusted his microphone stand. "Hi, my name's Murph, and these are the Magictones- no, seriously-

A few scattered people got the joke, but no big applause. Guneagle continued. "Okay, you got me on vocals, Gundiver 4 and 7 each on guitar, 6 on drums, 3 on base, and What on second- no, seriously..."

A few more people laughed at that one. The flying Gundam gave a smile and began to count off the song with a twitch of his wing. He gave the microphone one last adjustment before moving on. "This is Lemon Demon's 'I've Got Some Falling To Do'. Hit it guys!"

&&&sk

**Shute could picture the whole thing happening in his head. His gaze traveled up into the sky, and _his eyes focused on a passenger plane..._**

_Guneagle: In an airplane_

_I was flying_

**Guneagle surfed down the isle on a dessert tray, hitting many passengers of the plane with the corners of his wings. **

_Guneagle: Just a flight attendant guy_

_I can be clumsy_

**The sight of Guneagle tripping over his own feet and out the door of the plane nearly made Shute laugh out loud. He compressed it to a giggle and tried to stay quiet for the concert's sake.**

_Guneagle: And I stumbled_

**Guneagle's arms pinwheeled in a desperate attempt to keep his balance.**

_Guneagle: Out the door into the sky_

**The flying Gundam finally found his bearings... just in time to notice he was now outside the plane. Shute's eyes went back to the concert at hand, watching 4's fingers gently plucking at the strings.**

_Guneagle: Now I am falling through the air_

_Wind and regret flow through my hair_

_All I can do right now is stare_

_Down at the oceeaa-hu-hun_

_SUDDENLY_

**Guneagle put curled in his three middle fingers, putting the phone-shaped hand to his ear. **

_Guneagle: There's a ring on my cell phone_

_I pick it up_

_It's the angel of Death and-_

**He wiggled the phone sign like a California surfer.**

_Guneagle: He says "Whazzup?"_

**Guneagle slapped his head, exasperated.**

_Guneagle: I said "What is it this time?"_

**With an exaggerated shrug, the flyer continued.**

_Guneagle: And he's like, "Well,_

_Hello, goodbye,_

_I'll see you in hell."_

**He mimed cupping his hand around his mouth.**

_Guneagle: He can be like that sometimes_

_He's such a nut._

_So I snickered and said,_

"_I'd love to but_

_Gravity's calling_

_I've got some falling to do!"_

**With a kick and a spin, Guneagle launched himself off the stage. His turbines rumbled the crowd below, causing a number of uproarious laughs and a few terrified screams.**

_Guneagle: I'm in a state of shock, but it's something new_

_I guess it all depends on your point of view_

_It's true._

**Shute took a deep breathe with the keen of the guitar, and his imagination led him back up to the clouds. Guneagle was soaring through the sky, slowly falling, falling, falling...**

_Guneagle: This is boring._

**The teen anxiously crossed his legs in mid-fall.**

_Guneagle: Yes, I'm falling, _

_But it's taking quite a while_

_My destination_

_Is impending_

_Might as well go out in style_

**Guneagle followed each instruction the lyrics gave him.**

_Guneagle: I put my arms out to the skies_

_Whistle a tune and close my eyes_

_Trying to briefly realize_

_Perpetual motion_

_SUDDENLY_

**Guneagle landed back on-stage, arms waving to enunciate every word.**

_Guneagle: Giant tentacles rise from_

_The open sea_

_And with total precision_

**He jumped into the air and held out each of his limbs, hovering in place.**

_Guneagle: They lasso me_

**(Crimson was the first to shout "TENTACLE RAPE!" and was the only one to get hit with various foodstuffs.)**

_Guneagle: It's a monstrous squid and_

_He saved my life_

_But I_

_Am Too_

_Freaked Out_

_TO BE NICE_

Guneagle landed back on the ground, his hands held out as if pleading.

_Guneagle: So I tell him the truth, that_

_I'd rather fall_

_No offense_

_But at least it's predictable_  
_Gotta stop stalling_

_I've got some falling to do!_

**He kicked his heels and flewHe kicked his heels and flew off again. Baku called out after him as he roared overhead. "SHOW OFF!"**

_Guneagle: I'm prob'bly gonna die_

_But it's something new_

_I guess it all depends_

_On your point of view_

_It's true_

&&&

Cybertoy shrugged to himself. "A little flighty for my ta-" He was struck from behind by a half-empty water bottle. "Ow!"

"I'm watching you, buddy!" Charon shook the offending litter in her paw. "Watchin' you!"

Now to more spontaneous stuff! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

For the Benefit

Song by Brak (Andy Merrill). Tika by Lila. Lila by Lila's parents. Let's go.

"TIKA!"

The arrival of the beetle Musha Gundamess was announced by Aneko running away from Fleur's etiquette lesson in a blaze of red and a loud crashing sound from several yards away. Captain and Shute rushed to meet the survivor and help her to her feet.

"Oh, hey, Tika!" Shute grabbed an arm and pulled the beetle Gundamess to her full height, a good foot-and-a-half over his head. "What are you doing here?"

Before Tika could answer, Lila the zakobusshi pushed her way forward. "I drugged her here, duh!"

Tika's face went flushed, and she giggled a little. "I, uh, I think you mean 'dragged'..."

"My Tika!" Aneko grasped the lanky Mushette to her bosom and squealed "YAY! I was wondering if you would come to the thing with me! OO! Do you want to sing a song? Everybody is singing a song lately! It will be FUN!"

Unfortunately, Tika could not find the words to refuse (or do anything, for that matter), so Aneko hugged her tighter and squealed again.

Meanwhile, Captain and Shute could only look at each other and smile. "That's cute, Captain!"

"I am detecting a change in pheromones coming from Tika. It is similar to the ones you exude around Sayla and Princess Rele."

"Uh..." Shute ducked his head and looked away from Tika, instead focusing on Lila. "So... hi!"

"Hi, squishie!" For good measure, Lila reached up and gave Shute's cheek a good tug. "So, where's the good around her! The busshi is hungry for good foods!"

"Right this way, ma'am." Captain waved his arm back towards camp.

"OO! I'm a ma'am now!" Lila wrung her hands together deviously. "That'll get me elected mayor for sure!"

And they walked off together, leaving Aneko alone with the very confused (but silent) Tika.

"OO, my Tika, it will be great!" She pushed the tall one away from her and looked her straight in the eye. "And I know just the song, it is called 'I am Driving Down Highway 40 in My Big Old Pick Up Truck'! Do you want to sing 'I am Driving Down Highway 40 in My Big Old Pick Up Truck'?"

Tika barely found the strength to squeeze out "uh...".

"Good!"

&&&

**The music came from nowhere, a low thumping bass beat. Aneko righted her friend and addressed her. "Tika, you are sort of new to this singing stuff, so to start out, why do you not say the word 'truck', okay?"**

**Tika nervously tweaked her wrist armor. "Okay?" **

**Aneko yelled at full volume and swung her hips and arms in a vague sort-of groove.**

_Aneko: I'm driving down Highway 40 in my big old pick up-_

_Tika: ... truck?_

**The large Gundamess nudged the tall one. "Now sing '40'!"**

_Aneko: I'm driving down Highway-_

_Tika: -40..._

_Aneko: -in my big old pick up-_

_Tika: -truck._

**Aneko bunched her fists happily, gaining a tiny smile from Tika. "Now 'old'!" she squealed with the joy of a toddler.**

_Aneko: I'm driving down Highway-_

_Tika: -40..._

_Aneko: -in my big-_

_Tika: -old- _

_Aneko: -pick up- _

_Tika: -truck!_

"Now everything!"

**Tika and Aneko both did the weird swingy-dance, although Tika's was a little more withdrawn.**

_Tika and Aneko: I'm driving down Highway 40 in my big old pick up truck!_

"**Let's sing like girly girls!" **

**Aneko and Tika both put on an impossibly high falsetto, Aneko having to hold her nose to achieve hers.**

_Aneko and Tika: I'm driving down Highway 40 in my big old pick up truck!_

"**Now like fishies!"**

**The two put their fingers over their mouths and burbled.**

_Aneko and Tika: Ib'bmb bdbrbibvbibnbgb bdbobwbnb bHbibgbhbwbabyb b4b0b bibnb bmbyb bbbibgb boblbdb bpbibcbkb bubpb btbrbubcbkb!_

**Aneko's eyes flashed. "Like monsters!"**

**The shouting could be heard from Lacroa.**

_**Aneko and Tika: I'M DRIVAAAN DOWN HIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAaaAAaAAaaaAaa! AAAAAAAA!**_

**The beetle Gundamess smiled, an idea popping into her head. "Like piggies!"**

**The two covered their noses again.**

_Aneko and Tika: (snort snort snort snort snortsnort snortsnort snort snort snort snort snort snort snort)_

**Tika got another idea. "Now like Tom Brokaw!"**

"**What?!"**

**Tika folded her arms on Aneko's helmet, using her as her impromptu desk.**

_Tika: I'm driving down Highway... 40... in my big old... pick up... truck. Katie?_

**Aneko jumped up again. "Freeze!"**

**Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick-**

_Tika: I-_

_Aneko: Wait for it!_

**She held her breath.**

_Aneko: Big finish!_

_Aneko and Tika: I'm driving down Highway 40 in my _

_Biiiig oooold _

_Piiiick uuuuup _

_TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!_

**Tika ended the note where it should have...**

_Aneko: -UUUUUUUU-_

**Sighing, Tika took another breathe and finished.**

_Tika and Aneko: UUUUUUUUCK!_

**With a hearty slap on Tika's back, Aneko admitted "Aw, man!" before passing out from oxygen deprivation.**

&&&

Charon took her hands off from around Lila and clapped. "I love that song!"

Crimson pointed at Charon's nose. "You can NEVER complain about a song being repetive again, you realize that, right?"

The sabercat thought... and fell on her forehead. "Aw, CRAP!"

Baku smiled. "Yay! More songs for us!"

I was inspired. Hi, Tika! Hi, Lila!


End file.
